A binaural hearing system generally includes a first hearing aid for wear at a first ear of a user, and a second hearing aid for wear at a second ear of the user. The binaural hearing system may be configured to address a hearing loss of the user.
Applicant of the subject application determines that it would be desirable to have a binaural hearing system that is capable of processing phone conversation signal, such as when the user of the binaural hearing system picks up a phone. Applicant of the subject application also determines that it would be desirable for such binaural hearing system to continue providing acoustic signal representing environmental sound to the user even when the user is engaging with a phone conversation.